


Baby Daddy (Sequel to Deke Shaw's Night Out)

by Fritzen_lcaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Figuring This Out Together, First Time Parents, Fluff, OC, Own Character, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritzen_lcaos/pseuds/Fritzen_lcaos
Summary: It's a little over a year after Deke Shaw first met the girl who captured his attention at a bar not too far from the Lighthouse, a girl you all know as Abigail Dawn, the spunky artist who left her mark on Deke's heart. Ever since that night, the two have been inseparable - to the point that Deke made the decision to leave S.H.I.E.L.D behind for a normal life, giving no real indication to his former team and family as to where he was going.Until one day, when Abigail reveals something to him that he never thought would happen in his lifetime."You're going to be a father."After blacking out from the news, Abigail calls in the only people she knew can help - his grandparents and the ever so snarky Daisy.With the help of Fitz and Jemma, Deke is determined to learn the ropes of what it truly means to take on this new life - as he proves to Daisy that he is more than just a bigger version of the baby that he is about to become a daddy for.All the while, a threat looms in the shadows - ready to reveal his true identity to Abigail, who has no clue as to who Deke really is, his connection S.H.I.E.L.D or just where, or when exactly he came from...-Sequel to Deke Shaw's Night Out-





	Baby Daddy (Sequel to Deke Shaw's Night Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe it. A whole year after I first wrote the first book to this story, I FINALLY found a plot that I was happy with for the sequel. I know a lot of you have been begging for a continuation to Deke and Abigail's story - I really hope this story does it justice. Unlike the last story, this will NOT be a one shot. I anticipate it won't be super long, I hope to finish it before I get wrapped up in life. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :)

His mother always told him: “The steps you take don't need to be big, they just need to take you in the right direction.” For as long as he could remember, a majority of the choices he made only made matters worse.

Whether it be parting ways with his father, selling off potential acquaintances into slavery, or agreeing to risk his life for a group of time travelers, the choices he made seemed to negatively affect his life.

That was before he was sucked back in time before he was forced to make a new life in the “new” world. The timeline may have been about 70-90 years before his time, but it was all new to him.

There were cars, buildings, trees, exotic foods (does a cheeseburger count as exotic?) and interesting people at every turn.

It had been almost a year since Deke had last seen any of his friends or family. Truth be told, once he discovered what was on the outside world, he never wanted to return to the constricting walls of the Lighthouse. He spent his entire life there, why would he continue living there when life gave him the opportunity to live it like it was meant to be lived?

To be honest, he thought living life meant traveling the world, trying new foods, meeting new people... While his life did involve some of that exciting stuff – it all took place in the safety of the same, small little town that the Lighthouse resided in.

Instead of leaving behind this town behind like he originally planned, he made a choice – probably one of the first right choices he made in a long time.

He met someone, someone who captured his attention the moment he laid eyes on her. Light brown hair and piercing blue eyes... Even more captivating was her view of the world around them. It wasn't too long before they made the choice to live under the same roof, to share their life together.

He met her in some crazy, rustic little bar - where they bickered over bottles Zima, danced through weird songs, before ending the night on a high note when he kissed her in the doorway of her art studio before the two chose to tumble into a bed in the next room.

Let's just say that the two of them had a nice little “chat” that night.

That woman, the one who was the reason Deke ultimately decided that S.H.I.E.L.D was not the life for him, was named Abigail Dawn. She was a spunky, smart, badass artist who deserved more than just a boring job behind a retail counter. If he had his way, her passion for art would be her only job – but the two of them both made sacrifices so that they could make sure that their life together was comfortable.

Unfortunate for him, his work environment wasn't all that comfortable. He found himself working at a quaint, local grocery store with a bunch of crazy a-hole employees who thought they were better than him.

Deke never talked about his problems at work, but these people were about as cruel as the people he knew from his other life. Stealing, harming, ripping off – the few good employees hardly lasted because they were scared off.

Quite frankly, he felt like a loser working here, seeing as he didn't have many skills to work anywhere else in the small area. Living in a world where your only skills were survival, stealing and playing the long game did not help at all in this day and age. It at least helped him with working around his fellow coworkers.

He was also at least smart enough to get the job, and smart enough to make sure that his hours did not conflict with S.H.I.E.L.Ds weekly shopping trip for supplies (he could not handle accidentally facing Daisy or Jemma while in his lame uniform), but that was about it.

Outside of decent pay, at least the job gave him more time to reflect, to think, time to allow his thoughts to meander...

Something hard made contact with the side of Deke's head, knocking him out of his thoughts. He jumped out of his skin, the boxes of pasta nearly dropping out of his grip. He was supposed to be stocking the shelves with more products, but once again he left behind this world for some solitude in his mind.

Looking down at his white sneakers, he was surprised at the sight of a lonely yellow lemon, the torturous fruit from his former life.

A burst of cackling laughter filled the air as he narrowed his eyes at the sour fruit, his body tensing at the sound of the awful noise.

A short distance away was one of the a-hole employees he was talking about, a young woman who reminded him an awful lot of Daisy – only Daisy proved to be _much_ nicer than this bit – bite your tongue.

He did just that, biting down hard as the woman snickered at the pissed off look that crossed his. She, more than any of the other employees, was constantly harassing him. She was always making harsh moves on him, trying her damnedest to get him to crack. A part of him wondered what he had ever done to piss the vile woman off.

“Get working, lemons. Your shift is almost up.” she fluttered her eyes, leaning on a display of Twinkies he had sat up.

“Unless you'd rather take on some overtime? I'd be happy to give you _my_ hours.”

Deke rolled his eyes, placing the boxes neatly on the shelf before.

“Oh, and why is that, Marie? So you can go spend your evening fawning over the manager who is way out of your league before you end your evening boinking that lousy Chester dude from the register?”

He didn't even have to look at her to know that she was giving him the darkest, coldest glare. One look at her and he was confident that she could even freeze Satan in his spot. Perhaps she was Satan...

He cringed at the sound of something crashing to the floor where Marie once stood. He gritted his teeth as he felt her lean closer to him, her voice dropped to a low growl.

“Piss me off again, Shaw, and I'll make sure that your skin lives up to your last name as it sits draped over my shoulders.”

He gave her a look at pretty much read: “ _What in the actual hell?_ ” but she was already making her way to the front of the store when he turned around to face her.

Of course, as you can see, work was always as lovely as ever – given that his coworkers were some of the nicest people he ever met. If you had not picked up from this whole situation that that was all a big fat lie, then perhaps you are just as bad as all of them.

What kind of threat even was that? And _that_ nickname. Lemons? He thought he left it behind with Mack at S.H.I.E.L.D, but _no._ Ever since he knocked over a display of lemons during his first week here, his coworkers were insistent that the nickname suited him.

Doing his best to his keep his blood from boiling, he forced himself to think about the next few days ahead as he worked to pick up the display of Twinkies Marie knocked over.

The next few days were his. No asshole coworkers, no grimy, shoplifting teenagers, no grumpy old men yelling about the prune juice being all out, or screaming babies in the arms of a frantic mother... Just three days of bliss, relaxation and quality time with Abigail.

A smiled returned to his face at that last thought, as he picked up his pace in rebuilding his display.

You could probably imagine his excitement when he was able to throw off his work apron at the end of his shift, walking out of the little grocery store with a stance as he gave a big fat, Ross Geller double fist bump to Marie and his coworkers. From what Abigail told him, that fist bump was a more discrete way of saying “screw you”, even though those were not the exact words that left her lips...

Once back in the safety of their cozy little apartment, he let out a loud sigh of relief as he leaned back against the closed entryway door. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he took in the familiar scent of their apartment, which, ironically smelled of citrus. He was never for sure if this was a cruel nod to his love of oranges, or if Abigail was just a woman with great taste (but don't actually taste that spray citrus. _Gag_ ).

His eyes bolted open when he remembered Abigail, who would be home in another hour or so from work. This would give him plenty of time to shower before she walked through the door, allowing him to wash off the bad vibes from another hellish day at work.

No doubt her day had gone a lot better than his, it would only make it better if he was free of the foul stench of his work life. Oh, and perhaps from the smell of working in a 180-year-old building...

Forcing himself from leaning against the door, he made a beeline for their bathroom. Pushing open the door, he jumped as he yelped in surprise at the sight of someone standing in at their bathroom sink.

His yelp caused the small figure in a pair of familiar pajama pants and one of his large t-shirts standing to jump equally as high, a breathy curse slipping through her lips.

“Abby!” he wailed, his voice breathless from being startled. Flipping on the light, he gave his girlfriend a quick look over. “You're home awfully early!”

Her face was extremely pale as if she had just seen a ghost. Both of her hands shot behind her back as soon as he laid eyes on her midsection, clearing her throat to bring his attention to her face as she feigned a seemingly innocent expression.

“I could ask you the same thing!” she threw out, bouncing on her twos.

This normally would not have bothered him so much, but her exclamation and the nervous bounce made it clear that something was either incredibly wrong or off with her.

Like a confused puppy with big, piercing eyes, he tilted his head before narrowing his sight on her.

“Okaaay, I didn't ask anything... but maybe I should. Are you, are you feeling okay?”

Abigail lowered her head, allowing her mid-length curly hair to fall like a veil around her face. Drawing her lower lip in with her teeth, she refused to meet his eyes.

“Are _you_ feeling okay, Deke?”

Responding to his question with the same question only made him feel worse, as it was evident that she was hiding something from him. He leaned to his back awkwardly to get a better look at her face, earning a raised eyebrow and a slow head tilt from the guilty party before him.

“Abby, don't make me break my back. You know you can't avoid these gorgeous eyes for long. They can unveil even the darkest of secrets.” he teased, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

She forced herself to fully meet his eyes, a heavy sigh causing her to release the hold her teeth had had on her lower lip.

With how she was acting throughout this whole scenario, he was anticipating the worse when she finally managed to find the courage to voice whatever was concerning her.

“Look, I am fine. Okay? I was feeling extremely stressed and unfocused from some unexpected news I got at work today, so Sam thought it would be good to let me go home early today.” she explained, the bouncing on her toes turning into a mild rocking – back and forth between her toes and her heels.

“I _thought_ you would be happy. This means we get to start our weekend early...”

While she was still hiding her hands and hiding something behind her back, Deke couldn't help but feel himself relax a little at her explanation. Leave it to Abigail to be disappointed when work sent her home early – she was passionate about everything she did, including her work.

He, however, was extremely grateful to Sam for giving him a little extra time to spend with Abigail.

A flirty smile slowly spread across his face, as he closed the gap that was between the two of them. He placed his hands on either one of her shoulders, earning a slight shiver as his eyes locked onto Abigails, his voice lowering itself as he spoke.

“Well then, if you're so stressed... How about I give you the Deke Special? The whole entire works! A nice, steamy shower, a little Zima, some cheeseburgers, a nice back massage, perhaps a little making out and some chatting later...” he explained, a smile crossing his face as he attempted to lean into Abigail, his lips almost touching hers.

She had almost fallen for his spell, almost fell for that goofy smile on his face, the way his breath lingered on her lips as he tried to woo her into giving in when she all-of-a-sudden she jerked herself out of his grasp. Backing away from him, the skin on her face turned a little green as she bit down hard on her lip again.

“No, I think... all of that is a very bad idea. Zima is definitely a _bad_ idea and a cheeseburger? That just sounds nauseating. And let's be real, I am so not really in the mood for...” she paused when she noticed the thick silence that filled the air.

She quickly looked up to the painful expression of Deke's face – mixed with little hints of confusion, surprise and hurt at her sudden cold snap.

What the hell has gotten into her?

Sure, they have had their fair share of normal disagreements, arguments, and bickering – just as every couple in history ever has.

However, she has never acted this harsh around him. If she wasn't in the mood for something, perhaps she would offer up a “no thanks” or a simple explanation as to why something was a bad idea, but never while intentionally hurting him and placing a huge distance between herself and him.

They shared everything together, both good and bad. For her to be so distant and not share something with him... Well, it had to be extremely bad news. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as her once stern expression softened a bit.

“Deke, I think you should sit down,” she whispered, gesturing to the stool behind him.

He felt his fingernails dig into his palms, his heart pounding as the realization hit him. Bloody hell, it was just like he had seen in all the TV shows he watched with Abigail.

The girl says they need to talk, the boy sits down, the girl opens her mouth and next thing you know, what once was a pretty good relationship was now two people broken in half.

Bloody hell, Abigail was going to dump his sorry ass.

“Abby,” he began, his voice rising as he panicked a bit.

“Look, I get it. I know I am not like any Thor or Captain America... I know don't have abs of steel, or huge muscles, or even the best brains... And yes, I get that I am so annoying. I chew with my mouth open, I drink _way_ too much Zima on the weekends. I have been _trying_ to learn to close the toilet seat at night, to eat less junk food, to watch less TV. I am trying to be a better man for you-” he rattled off, his mouth clamping shut when Abigail raised her hands, eyebrows raised as the first look of amusement crossed her face.

“Deke, _what the hell..._ ” she questioned, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

He plopped down on the stool behind him, a somewhat defeated and befuddled look on his handsome face.

“Well, are you not breaking up with me?”

His serious question was met with her beautiful, melodious laugh. One of her hands struggled to stifle the laughter that spilled from her gut, her other hand reaching out for his.

“Dude, _Deke._ Suck on some calm. I am not breaking up with you, I just-”

Abigail froze mid-sentence, her eyes locking on something in the hand she removed from behind her back. Taking in her now pale expression, he looked down and noticed a little white and blue stick in her hand. This was something he had seen a few times before, but couldn't place what it was or where on earth he had seen such a thing.

His mouth opened, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he tried to think of something to say but he clamped his mouth shut instead. What in the actual hell was she holding?

“Deke-” she began, her voice weak as he took the little device from her.

“Wait, isn't this one of those little thermometer things? Are you sick? Is this why Sam sent you-”

Before she could even mutter out an answer to his rambling, his eyes locked on a little screen that read one simple word. It was a word he never imagined seeing in regards to Abigail and him, a word he never thought would affect his entire world as it had at this moment.

Locking eyes with Abigail, who was biting her lower lip again, he held out the little device for her to look at.

“Pregnant? What the hell does this mean? What kind of thermometer is this?”

She at first did not respond, instead, she took the device from his hand and looked at the screen, a small smile crossing her face.

“Deke, this is not a thermometer, you dork. It's a pregnancy test. Sam gave it to me, told me that I was... acting strange. She's my best friend, so who better to know? It honestly all made so much sense. The month I missed? That constant, weird sick feeling? So I took it and...” her voice trailed off again.

She was hoping to speak up again but judging from the look on his face, he had already put it all together.

Her voice came out, but it sounded as if someone had slowed down the entire world around him, or as if he had gone and drank one too many fricking Zimas.

“Deke, you're going to be a father.”

That sentence made it feel as if someone placed a blow to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. His face grew pale, his hands starting to shake as he noticed that Abigail's face started to get fuzzy around the edges.

“Deke?” she mumbled, her voice drifting further away from.

She appeared to be getting taller - much, _much_ taller than him, he was unaware of the fact that he had slowly fallen off of the stool and onto the bathroom rug at her feet.

He could barely make out her voice exclaiming his name, he could hardly register her always freezing hands making contact with his face, trying to draw him back into reality.

The darkness was swallowing him whole, his eyes fluttering shut as it consumed him before either one of them could get a single word more out in the vast openness of the world around them.

 


End file.
